The present invention relates to a novel and useful apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects.
In the past, devices have been utilized to fold and seal objects such as envelopes. In general, folding of the object was accomplished by a separate set of rollers from those used to seal the object. Prior rollers have been adjustable by the use of a locking mechanism and a spring biasing control. The spring bias control generally operates to move one roller away from the other. Although initially successful adjusting the spacing or nip between rollers, the spring biasing control deteriorates over time and must be replaced.
Many mechanisms have been used to adjust the distance between two rollers operating in conjunction with one another. For example, reference is made to U.S. Pat. No. 3,326,439 which shows a preloaded structure for cooperating cylinders in which a spring mechanism generates a pressure that tends to hold the rollers together.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,158,429 shows an apparatus for feeding elongated sheet materials in which one of the rollers includes a deformable surface such that elongated sheets of material are better controlled through a pair of rollers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,426,046 shows a wire drive system having a plurality of rollers which are spring biased toward one another and are used to impart vibration to the wire.
U.S. Pat. No 1,193,382 shows a creasing and cutting attachment for ruling machines in which pinions interlock and are eccentrically mounted on shafts to permit disengagement of the pinions and to remove and repair the knives and creasers used in the machine.
U.S. Pat. No 4,958,829 shows adjustable feed roller for.feeding sheets in which springs are used to control the amount of reloading of eccentric housings which bias the rollers away from one another.
A folding and sealing apparatus which includes a system for easily adjusting the nip between pairs of rollers would be a notable advance in the paper processing industry.
In accordance with the present invention a novel and useful apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects is herein provided.
The apparatus of the present invention utilizes a housing which is mountable on any conventional surface. The housing includes a tray which provides a pathway for paper-like objects that are to be sealed and folded. The tray surface is angled downwardly relative to the horizontal plane to provide gravity feed of paper-like objects through the tray.
A first roller is fixed to the housing and rotates about a first axis. The first roller is used in conjunction with a second roller which is spaced from the first roller a predetermined distance to optimize the folding and sealing of paper-like objects. The second roller rotates about a second axis adjacent the first roller and is also supported by the housing.
The critical distance between the first and second rollers is determined by adjustment means. Such distance is referred to as xe2x80x9cnipxe2x80x9d and varies in many cases between 1 and 2xc2xd mils. A smaller nip than the range recited will usually stalls or jams a folding and sealing device, such as that shown in the present invention. A larger nip will prevent sealing by the machine of successively fed paper-like objects.
The adjustment means for determining the nip between the first and second rollers includes the provision of at least one axle on the second roller. The axle is located along the axis of the second roller. Means is used for determining the position of the axle relative to the housing. Such positioning means takes the form of a plate fixed to the housing and a collar supported by the plate and turnable relative to the plate. The axle of the second roller is supported by a bearing within the collar. The collar, which may be a rounded member, supports the axle of the second roller eccentrically.
In addition, the adjustment means may further include a plate including a clamp that is adjustable to fix the position of the collar supported by the plate. Such clamp may be tightened or loosened by a screw mechanism. The collar may further include a surface which lies outwardly from the plate, and possesses a multiplicity of recesses thereupon. The multiplicity of recesses provides an anchor or purchase point for a tool to permit turning of the collar when the clamping mechanism has been loosened. Of course, the adjustment mechanism of the second roller relative to the housing may include a second axle and the adjustment means structure hereinbefore described with respect to the first axle of the second roller. Thus, a uniform nip may be maintained along the first and second rollers. It should be noted that the first roller may be fixed to the housing such that any adjustment of the nip between the first and second roller occurs only by movement of the second roller relative to the first roller.
It may be apparent that a novel and useful apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects has been described.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects which is simple to manufacture and operate.
It is another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects that includes a lesser amount of moving parts from than devices used in the prior art, and is less expensive to manufacture.
A further object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects which includes an easily adjustable roller relative to a fixed roller without the use of spring mechanisms.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for folding and sealing paper-like objects which is less susceptible to jamming than devices in the prior art.
Yet another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for the folding and sealing of paper-like objects which is compact and operates at a higher speed than prior art folding machines.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an apparatus for folding and sealing of paper-like objects which employs little energy and possesses longevity in use.
The invention possesses other objects and advantages especially as concerns particular characteristics and features thereof which will become apparent as the specification continues.